


Viggo/Hiccup: Kissed Against a Wall

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Viggo, and Viggo wants something from him.





	Viggo/Hiccup: Kissed Against a Wall

“Viggo, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked in surprise. Ryker had left the room, leaving him and Viggo alone. Viggo had then taken Hiccup by the upper arm and pressed him against the wall of the ship.

“Something I’ve been waiting a long time to do,” Viggo breathed. Well, that didn’t sound good. He was holding Hiccup by the waist now, and Hiccup thought of bashing him with his cuffed hands, but what good would that do? Viggo was bigger and stronger than him, and he had him trapped here.

Hiccup turned his head away when Viggo leaned his head in, felt his lips come to land on his jaw. He shivered.

“Viggo, don’t.”

“You’ll be begging for me to continue eventually,” Viggo told him. His hands ran up his sides. One moved, took him under the chin. “We just have to get into it first.”

His lips were then crushed against his, hard, bruising. He tasted like good wine and something else that Hiccup couldn’t pinpoint. He tried to fight, to turn his head away, but now Viggo was holding his face with two hands, and there was nothing Hiccup could do to get away from him. He realized he could bite him, but he was at Viggo’s mercy, and that would certainly receive retaliation. 

Hiccup didn’t return the kiss. How could he? This was his enemy, and he’d just captured him and most of his friends. As Viggo continued kissing him, letting out a hum of contentment, he prayed that Fishlegs, Dagur, and Heather would be quick to rescue him.


End file.
